Lord Perseus and The Primordial's Throne
by Hades1540
Summary: After defeating Kronos, Percy Jackson gets offered to become an Olympian god, will he accept and what challenges will he have to face? Read the story to find out. Used to be called Lord Perseus and the 13th Olympian. Title was changed. There will be some smut/lemons.
1. My life takes a never ending turn

Chapter 1: My life takes a never ending turn

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters, Rick Riordan does

 **Note: In this story Beckendorf is still alive and is Annabeth's boyfriend. Clarisse and Lee never fought and Selena doesn't even exist. Annabeth and Percy are just friends.**

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon!" announced Zeus.

I slowly walked up and knelt down in front of the council of gods as I felt all eyes stare at me.

"For your help against the titans in this war, the council has decided to give you any gift you want." Said Zeus

I just stared at him dumbfounded as I said "Any?"

"Yes, I know what you will ask. You can become a god, not any ordinary god but the 13th Olympian. Every single person on the council agrees to this grant this upon you."

"I accept your generous offer my lord."

The minute these words left my mouth, 12 beams of light, matching the god that it came from, hit me with so much force that I blacked out.

 _ **Line Break (Inside an unknown dimension with Percy's consciousness)**_

The place around me was completely white except for the 3 old ladies sitting to my left side. Wait a minute, 3 old ladies? I tilted my head to the left and saw the ladies who I realized now as the fates themselves. I slowly walked over to them as they stood up. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. This is our own dimension where new gods come to get their domains and powers." said the 3 fates in unison. As they said this they hit me with a small beam of power, and the minute it happened, I felt I could go another 5 round with Kronos and still be ok. Not that I wanted to do that.

 _ **Line Break (Same time, back with the gods in the throne room)**_

I suddenly opened my eyes to find every single being in the throne room staring at me. As I stood up, the fates appeared shocking the hell out of all the demigods while the gods looked like this was normal, which I guess it was. "We announce Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Bane of Titans, Desolation of Monsters, Savior of Olympus, Champion of Hestia as Lord Perseus, the god of Time, Swordsmanship and Sex and the 13th Olympian."


	2. Hello Mom

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters, Rick Riordan does

 **Percy POV**

"Dang, God of time and Sex and Swordsmanship, and since I am a god now, no more prophecies for me" I thought.

If I only knew how wrong I was.

"Also unlike some of the Olympians, you will not be held back by the ancient laws." Said the fates

Right after they flashed out but a little close to me, leaving a burnt shirt just like Athena did a couple of years ago.

But as I looked down, I realized that I had a six pack and put on some muscles and most of the females, including the maiden goddesses were drooling while looking at me. I stayed long enough to listen to Zeus dismiss everyone. I quickly flashed out to my mom's house and went inside using my key. I expected her to be in the kitchen but I found the house and was empty and about to leave when I heard the shower. I wanted to see who it was and went to bathroom to see my mom facing away from me taking a bath. I felt my dick harden while looking at her nice ass. I wanted to test out my powers so I quickly stopped time. I looked at the shower to see the water frozen in mid air. Just in case I looked out of the window and found nothing was moving. Cool, I thought.

I quickly removed my clothes and jumped into the shower and started to feel my mother's soft ass and boobs. Also I realized that since I was the god of sex, my dick was now 10 inches long. I lifted mother up bridal style and carried her to the king size bed that was in my room. I opened her mouth and unfroze time. Instead of pushing me away like I thought she would, she looked confused for a bit but just started to give me a blowjob.

"Mom you such a slut," I said.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, what am I doing here? I was taking a shower." She replied

"Oh that's because you are looking at the new Olympian god of Time, Sex and Swordsmanship."

She just stared at me with her mouth hung open but quickly closed it and continued my blow job. After about 20 minutes I felt like I was going to cum and told her. She quickly got up and started to stroke me hard as I came all over her DD cup boobs. I told her to go over to the wall with her back facing and she did that. I went up behind her and started to slap her ass as she started to moan. Her ass quickly turned the shade of a tomato. Without warning, I pushed her back onto the bed and started to pound into her doggy style. While thrusting into I grabbed her nipples and started to pull on them getting her closer to cumming. Just as I thought she had a huge orgasm which caused her pussy walls to squeeze my dick and I pulled out because I didn't want my mom to get pregnant. She turned and laid there twitching as I came all over her face, boobs and stomach. I ordered her lick herself and me clean using charm speak. Once she was done, I put my dick back in her pussy, my between her huge boobs and fell asleep with her as I stopped time again so we wouldn't be interrupted.

 **Author's Note: The first couple of chapters will be just lemons and starting from about chapter 5 or 6, the action will start.**


	3. I fuck the eternal maiden

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters, Rick Riordan does

 **(4 days after the end of the last chapter)**

 **Percy POV**

This sucks. It turns out, ever since I became the god of sex, I was always super horny.

I was sitting in my new palace on Olympus. It was so cool. From the outside, it looked like the beach cabin we had in Montauk. But inside, it 3 stories tall with 3 rooms on each floor. My arcade was filled with every type of video game you could want. But anyway, I was sitting on my couch thinking about who I should fuck now as the last time I had sex was 4 days ago with my mom. Then I suddenly remembered how Artemis was looking at me after I got godhood. I started to wonder how tight she would be as she never had sex and was thousands of years old.

I tracked down the hunt and realized they were in California eerily close to Mount Tam but I didn't care as I flashed out to them. The thing is it was 11:37 P.M. so most of girls were sleeping. I walked over to the biggest tent and made myself invisible. I walked inside expecting Artemis to be sleeping but I was shocked to find out she was not. Artemis, Goddess of Maidens was sitting in front of me in her 18 year old form fucking herself with a silver dildo, rubbing her boobs through her silver bra that was still on and moaning my name. I quickly made the tent sound proof as I went up to her and grabbed her boobs. She reacted violently and swung her fists so fast I didn't have time to react. She hit across my face causing me to lose control of my invisibility as I crashed to the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing in my tent?" she yelled still without her clothes on.

"Relax Artemis, I came to talk to you but you were busy and I felt like doing that!" I lied

She got really mad and nocked an arrow and was about to shoot me. I froze time quickly as I didn't feel like getting shot by Artemis. I quickly tied her up with rope lined with celestial bronze. It was made so that even gods except for the big three and *Hestia can escape out of them. I unfroze time and Artemis realized she was tied up.

"Why did you tie me up?"

"You were about to shoot me. I think that's a good reason"

"Also I lied earlier, I came to fuck you because I remembered how looked at me when I was turned into a god but watched you masturbating to my name. "

"Fine, I admit I wanted you but I just got pissed of as you groped me. Now, if you take off these ropes, you can fuck me."

"Really, aren't you a maiden goddess."

"Please the I lost my virginity years ago. I think the only maiden goddess actually there is Hestia and even that I doubt."

I was shocked at this but didn't show it as I snapped my fingers making the rope disappear. I quickly jumped on her as we started to make out. I used a power I just figured out yesterday night to make any clothes that we were wearing completely disappear leaving us both naked. I started to thrust into her missionary style as I squeezed her boobs and nipples. She started to moan and I surprised that even though she was not a virgin, she was still super tight. Must be a goddess thing I thought. As she was so tight, her pussy was squeezing my dick really hard as I came pretty quick. I pulled out of her not thinking about the fact that I just came inside of her. I turned her around without warning thrusted into her ass so hard she screamed out in pain. I grabbed her long auburn hair and fucked her as the screams of pain turned into those of pleasure. Before I came again, I pulled out and Artemis sucked my dick till I came in her mouth. As I was putting my clothes back I asked her if she was on birth control as I came in her. She said no but it doesn't matter as the goddess of childbirth she wouldn't get pregnant unless she wanted to. I was so relieved at hearing that.

"Percy, my hunters are allowed to have sex once every 3 months. Thing is it's been way more than that because of the war."

"O.K. so what do you want me to do?"

"I want to you fuck every single one of them so hard they wouldn't be able to walk for a week."

"So, I get to fuck 15 super hot teenage girls. Deal!"

"Good, you can do that next week but I won't tell them so be ready for it."

"O.K. see you later Arty"

"Don't call me Arty"

I flashed out to my palace laughing as I fell asleep on my double king sized bed.


	4. Sup Hunters!

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters, Rick Riordan does

 **Author's Note: The actual plot and the adventure part start from next chapter. There will still be some lemons throughout the story.**

 **Percy POV**

I was getting ready as it was time for me to fuck all the hunters. I decided that I would fuck all of them at the same. I flashed to Artemis' tent where she was waiting for me. She was in her 18 year-old form that I fucked before wearing skinny jeans and a really tight white shirt showing off her huge cleavage.

"Finally, you arrived" said Artemis

"I wouldn't miss it" I said

"O.K. let's go Percy"

With that she started to walk in front of me towards the other hunters. I watched her ass sway from side to side as I slapped her butt making it jiggle. I was surprised when Artemis didn't say anything and kept walking. After about a minute, we reached the place where all the hunters including Thalia were sitting by a fire talking about something. I walked in my hand on Artemis' ass.

"Hey Girls. How are you doing today?"

"What are you doing here. The only reason we haven't shot you yet is because you are an Olympian." Said a hunter named Brooke.

"I am here to fuck you girls." I said while freezing time just for the 15 hunters.

Me and Artemis quickly divided them into pairs while leaving Thalia out as I wanted to fuck her first because she had huge E cup boobs and an ass to match. Right now all the hunters were 69ing as I unfroze time. I slowly walked over to Thalia and undressed both of us with a snap of my fingers. I started to titty fuck her which felt so good on my dick as her boobs wrapped around my dick and they felt like huge marshmallows. After a little bit, I pulled her up and pushed her up against a tree. I positioned my cock at her entrance slowly pushed into her tight hole. She started to moan loudly.

"Fuck Percy, faster"

"What was that? I can't hear you"

"Fuck my pussy as hard and fast as you can!" she screamed.

"As you wish."

I started to thrust into her pussy so hard that the tree behind her started to shake as she came. I felt my balls tighten as I continued to thrust into her. I pulled out right before I came. I finally came all over boobs covering them completely as she came for the 5th time. I went to the next hunter and continued to do this until I fucked every single one of them. I left them lying on the ground as I put my clothes and walked over to where Artemis was standing.

"Good Job Percy. I'm impressed. You fucked 15 hunters and still have a lot of energy from what I can see."

"Oh that's because since I am the god of sex, sexual activities increase my energy and not decrease them. Artemis Move." I shouted.

She moved just in time for a javelin go through where her head was a minute ago. I turned around to see...

 **To be continued**

 **Please review.**


	5. You can talk?

**Disclaimer:** I **don't own any of the characters**

 **Last Time:**

She moved just in time for a javelin go through where her head was a minute ago. I turned around to see...

 **Now:**

... An army of monsters about 300 strong. There were about 50 dracaena, 3 hydras, the Minotaur and rest were telekhines. As I looked at them I tried to stop time.

"Damn this is hard." I said.

Turns out it was a lot harder to stop time for 300 monsters than 15 girls. I stopped trying because it started to drain my energy. Luckily, I still had the curse of Achilles and since I was an immortal, I am truly invulnerable. I quickly summoned my new weapon that my dad gave me yesterday. It was a sword forged by Hephaestus himself. It was a Greek broadsword about 4 feet long that glows with a blue light and with the name Perseus carved into it in Greek. It was actually made using the metal of riptide combined with Imperial Gold ( **A/N: He knows about the Romans and they will enter the story later.)** and another mystery metal he wouldn't tell me about. I still call it either Riptide or Anaklusmos. The sword could also transform into any type of weapon I wanted to though the sword form was the base form. I locked eyes with the Minotaur.

"You again, how many more times do I have to kill you Beef head?" I said

The Minotaur roared and started to charge toward me while the other monsters just stood at the back looking at us. I sidestepped the punch and drove Riptide into its foot. Instead of vaporizing like I thought it would, it kicked me so hard that me along with Riptide flew across the area and crashed into a tree completely flattening it.

"Dang, looks like you got stronger."

"I did, so what are you going to do shithead." The Minotaur said.

I was shocked at the fact that the Minotaur just spoke and it used this to its advantage slicing me across the chest with its axe. Luckily, I was invulnerable but it also stung like Hades at the same time. I slowed down time a little for the Minotaur only which still took a lot of energy. I jumped into the air summoning Riptide and twisting my body at the same time while slicing Riptide across the Minotaur's neck killing it. It instantly vaporized leaving the axe behind as the spoil. I pulled a bag of Ambrosia from my pocket and swallowed about half the bag getting me back to full power. I charged into the monsters y body going into pilot and slashed and hacked the monsters while their weapons failed to hurt me. When I finally slowed down, I realized the only ones left were the 3 hydras who had 30 heads each now since I forgot about the fire. I used about half of my remaining energy to stop time for the hydras as I ran over to the hunters and Artemis who were staring at the destruction I created in the last 5 minutes.

"Ok, when I say go I'll unfreeze time and start attacking the hydras. Make sure that the heads don't grow back by shooting them with arrows that are on fire. If you don't, I might be invulnerable but getting shot with poison will probably hurt a lot."

"Ok, ready, set, GO," I yelled charging towards the hydras.

With the speed that the hunters and I were moving at it took about three minutes for us to destroy the remaining monsters which almost completely drained my energy as I fainted it the middle of the monster dust.


	6. Another Prophecy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Rick Riordan Does.**

 **AN: Sorry, I took this long. I was a little lazy during Christmas Break and after that, I had a lot of school work to finish and had to take the SAT. Anyways hear is the next chapter. And this chapter finally has someone else's POV**

 **Artemis POV**

He was just lying there on Thalia's bed after being completely exhausted because the stupid Seaweed Brain thought he could take on an army of monsters. Thalia said that it was okay for him to use her tent and bed. But I couldn't help but think about how he looked when he was fighting through the monster army. I was actually surprised at the speed that Percy took the hydras and the minotaur though I couldn't understand how the minotaur could talk. Never in any time or place before had it been able to talk. While I was thinking about this I heard a huge sound. When I turned, I saw Percy on the floor rubbing his head.

"Damn, that hurts." he said.

"No duh, Captain Obvious. You go fight an army of monsters and expect it to not hurt!" I said forgetting he fell of the bed.

"Not that, when I fell of the bed, my head smashed against a rock!" he said pointing at the rock next to him.

"Oh, I'm Sorry."

"It's O.K. Anyways, where am I, I don't think I ever saw this place before."

"That's because you didn't. You are in Thalia's tent and you're in here because it was the closest place to where you fainted."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Thanks." he said while leaning in to kiss me.

I started to lean in as well but at that moment we heard a weird ringing sound in our ears which meant someone was calling a meeting of the Olympian Council. Both of us flashed into the throne and grew to our godly heights.

 **Percy's POV**

I slowly walked over to my throne that was made out of the best type of leather ever just like my dad's. It also had a sheath type thing attached to the side where my sword, Riptide, currently was. That's pretty much where the similarities between my dad's throne and mine ended. On the back of my throne was a huge purple hourglass with a pegasus(Blackjack) holding it. I didn't know why it was purple but guessed it had something to do with my domain of sex while my dad's was completely plain. Anyways, slowly all the gods flashed in and sat in their respective thrones, all of which were fixed by Hephaestus already. Everyone got silent as Zeus started to speak.

"This meeting is called because I just learned the Hunters' camp where Artemis and Perseus were at the time got attacked by an army of monsters." he said

"Yes, I was talking to Artemis when a javelin almost hit her but I managed to push her out of the way and turned to see an army about 300 strong. Me and some hunters managed to kill all of them but I passed from too much use of my time powers after the fight ended." I said calmly.

"Oh and the Minotaur was talking clearly to all of us somehow"

"WHAT?" Zeus and Poseidon yelled in unison.

"Why are you two so surprised?" I asked confused

"We are surprised because normally, the Minotaur can't speak because we placed a curse on it. The only ones strong to break through a curse of that level would the Primordials themselves."

"I thought the Primordials were not really active and mostly in deep sleep right now," Artemis said.

"So did the rest of us, but it appears as if one or more of them are waking up now!" Athena Exclaimed.

"If my guess is right, then Gaea is the primordial that is waking up and is going to bring the giants back."

"If that's the case, don't we need a prophecy to fight her."

"Yes, we do. Perseus and Apollo, go down to Camp-Half Blood and tell ask the oracle for a prophecy. Then tell all the campers and Chiron about it." Zeus ordered.

Apollo and I flashed down to the attic where the oracle was in mummified form and asked her for the prophecy.

 ** _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_**

 ** _To storm or fire, the world must fall,_**

 ** _An oath to keep with a final breath,_**

 ** _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death,_**

 ** _Chaos' Heir shall be seen,_**

 _ **During the start of the Meddling Queen.**_

After hearing that prophecy, both me and Apollo were completely shaken. We headed down the stairs and saw Chiron to whom we told the prophecy and about the attack on me and the Hunters. We slowly walked outside to tell the campers about what happened. All of quickly came to where I was since I knew most of them.

"Hey Percy," they yelled.

"Hey, guys. Apollo and I have some bad news to share with you." I said as I explained the whole from the attack to that minute.

I just stared on watching them stare at me and Apollo in disbelief. To be honest I had no clue who the "Chaos' Heir" was though I was pretty sure that the Meddling Queen was Hera. I also had no clue who the seven half-bloods were. After I told them everything, I flashed back up to Olympus where the rest of the Council was waiting for us. Once I told them about the prophecy, Hera suddenly said that we have to include the Romans as separately neither group had enough power to stand up to a primordial. Though Zeus didn't want to and Athena was reluctant, it was put to a vote and it passed with me, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Poseidon and Hephaestus saying yes while Zeus, Athena, Hermes, Dionysius, Aphrodite and Demeter saying no. It was decided that the Romans and Greeks will meet and the plan will come by shortly. As we agreed on this, a huge Black Vortex of power appeared in the middle of the throne room and...

 **To be Continued**

 **Author's Note: Finally finished my longest chapter so far. Olympus will not be shut down. I'm not sure if I should have the whole thing about Roman's taking the Athena Parthenos or , I am going to put up a poll on my profile. It will be up for 10 days and depending on which one gets more votes, I will do that. Please Review and please participate in the poll.**


	7. Chaos' Heir shall be Seen

**Disclaimer: Look at other chapters, I don't own it.**

 **A/N: So far, the results on the poll are**

 **Romans take the Athena Parthenos: 1**

 **Athena doesn't like Romans for a different reason: 0**

 **So, in the next couple of days, I'll probably go into that and take the poll off. You can PM me if you want to. Reply while you can.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

... a man that was about 6 foot 4 with dark black hair stepped out. I had no idea who it was and had a confused look on my face, but when I looked at the other people in the room, I saw shocked looks on the faces of Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia(sitting next to the hearth) and Demeter while the others were just as confused as I was.

The man suddenly grew to the height of 15 feet as well, conjuring a pure black throne with nothing on it. He walked over to it and sat down facing all of the Olympians.

" _ **Chaos!**_ " I heard my dad say very quietly. I only managed to hear that because my dad's throne was right next to mine.

"Isn't Chaos one of the primordials?" I asked my dad.

"Not just a primordial, he's the creator of the whole universe and the first being in existence! He is also the father or grandfather of all the primordials." My father told me.

"Lord Chaos, why are you here?" Zeus asked bowing which made all the other Olympians including me started to bow.

"First of all, none of you bow to me. I hate it when people do that and stop calling me Lord, just Chaos."

"Second, I came to see the newest Olympian just like I did when all of you became Olympians. Also, I decided that this would be the right time to tell you all, especially Poseidon and Perseus, a secret."

"What is it Chaos?" I asked.

"I'll tell you. Just wait a minute. But first, I know you have all heard of the new Great Prophecy. In the second to last line, it says " **Chaos' Heir shall be Seen** ". I am here to tell you who it is."

"Who is it?" Athena asked.

"It is none other than Perseus **(A/N: Since he is a god, he doesn't have a last name anymore.)** Olympian God of Time, Sex, and Swordsmanship."

Everyone just sat there shellshocked. Especially me and my dad who were completely confused as to how I would be the heir of Chaos if I was a son of Poseidon.

"Poseidon, don't worry. Perseus is still your son, not mine." Chaos said.

"Chaos, if I'm Poseidon's son, then how am I your heir?" I asked curiously.

"You are my heir because your mother is actually my own daughter making you my grandson. Forty-four years ago, I fell in love with a twenty year old mortal women named Andromeda Jackson. She was the first mortal that I ever loved. An year later, Sally was born. Andromeda already knew who I was. We both knew that as the first demigod child of Chaos, her powers would be unimaginable. So, to stop all the monsters attacking her, I locked away most of her powers. But even then, she could see through the Mist like it's not even there and recognize gods for who they are and has eidetic memory. Unfortunately, when she was five, me and Andromeda were in a plane which crashed because the pilot got drunk too much but I was sleeping. I managed to wake up and save Sally and sent her to her uncle. As I did this, I wiped away her memories of me using my powers. But by the time I finished that, the plane crashed, killing Andromeda instantly. Even though I didn't get hurt, I was really sad and went to my palace. But sixteen and a half years ago, I sensed a major power in New York. It was more than when Sally had been born. It was you Percy. You were the grandson of Chaos and the son of one of the most powerful Olympian, Poseidon. You were what can be called a tri-blood. If you had not become a god, you would have become one when you are eighteen anyways. So, I locked away most of your powers leaving the ones from Poseidon and some natural swordsmanship and leadership skills from me because I didn't want anyone to find out. Since you are a god anyway, I will make you a primordial god with my domain of creation and also the primordial of Time, Sex and Swordsmanship as well."

"Isn't Chronos the Primordial of Time and Eros the Primordial of Procreation?" I asked

"They were but a lot of the primordials, including them faded away."

"Ok."

"As it said in the prophecy, Chaos' Heir, Perseus was discovered at the start of the idea/plan started by the Meddling Queen who was Hera."

"Chaos, how will Percy become a Primordial of Creation while you are still alive?" my dad asked.

"He will not become a major Primordial of that. He will become the Minor Primordial of Creation. It is a position just created. I will also be unlocking my daughter's powers and making her and her husband, Paul Blofis immortals. This will make her into a Primordial with Domains unknown but her husband will be an immortal with a blessing of the God of Swordsmanship." Chaos answered.

"Yes Chaos." I answered.

"Don't call me Chaos, call me grandpa."

"Ok Grandpa, I will go get them up here at once." I said smiling.

I vanished from the Throne Room and appeared in my mom's house(normal sized) where her and Paul were talking.

"Hey Mom"

"Hey Percy, how are you doing?" they both asked.

"Great. Oh, the gods have something to tell to both of you and wanted me to get you guys."

"Ok, can't ignore summons from the gods." my mom said.

"Both of you hold my hands." I said flashing them to the doors outside the throne room. I opened the doors and told them to be ready to be surprised. As soon as we walked in, all the heads turned to us. Chaos shrunk down to human size and walked in front of Sally.

"Dad, how are you here? How are you even alive, I thought you died in the airplane crash."

"No, Sally I didn't. I just wiped some of your memories of me. Now, I will give them back."

"You saved me before I died, You're a god and I'm a demigod." she said coming to tears.

"Not just any Sally, you're the first demigod child of Chaos the creator of the Universe."

"You're C-C-Chaos?" she said stammering.

"Yes"

My mom ran to him and hugged him hard while she started to cry.

"Do you know how much I missed you? Where have you been all this time?"

"I was too said after your mom died and went to my palace."

"Now I'm going to give you and your husband a little present!" Chaos said.

As he was saying this, two black and silver orbs went out of his hands and into my mom and Paul and I shot a grayish orb of power into Paul.

"What did you do?" my mom asked.

"Congrats Sally, I gave you your powers back and Paul, you're a immortal now and have a talent for swordsmanship because Percy here just blessed you."

"Also, Paul, I know you're an immortal now but hurt my daughter and you won't find place in this world or the next to hide from my wrath!" Chaos said dramatically as Paul got scared.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." he said again grinning.

"Percy, Sally and Poseidon, you have one week before being turned into Primordials and you Percy will still be the thirteenth Olympian unless you want another wish in exchange. Same for you Poseidon."

"Wait, Chaos, why am I being turned into a Primordial?" my dad asked shocked.

"You are the first love of my daughter and the father of my grandson. You also deserve it for taking care of your domain for so long."

Saying this, he created the Black Vortex again and left leaving me there to wonder how much my life changed in the last month and a half. I went from a being just a demigod to a Primordial god that's the full-blooded grandson of Chaos himself.

* * *

 **A/N: First of All, thanks to Anaklusmos14 for the idea about the ti-blood He is one on of my favorite authors on Fan** **Fiction. The idea is from the story "Timeless Warrior". It's a great story that i'd recommend. Moving on to this story, I know that while Percy, Sally and Poseidon get to become Primordials, Paul is just an immortal. I just thought of Paul as a side character and he won't have so much importance in this story. Next chapter, you'll learn who the real threat is see the Domains of the new Primordials as well as them being turned into ones. So far, Romans are going to take the Athena Parthenos. Since I haven't updated in like ten days, I hope this is good. I had finals in Engineering course at my school so I was a little busy. Will be starting the next chapter now. Please Read and Please Review. They help me write better and Faster.**


	8. The new Primordials

**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.**

 **Percy's POV**

It has been a week since Chaos appeared and told everyone that I was his grandson. Today is the day that I will be turned into a Primordial god. I am so excited about it. Right now, I am driving my Lamborghini Huracen down to my mother's house. You guys might be wondering why I was driving a car if I could just teleport everywhere. It's because I always liked cars and just teleporting everywhere gets boring. Anyways my dad, Poseidon, was sitting next to me because he was going to be a Primordial too. I just arrived at my mom's front door and walked in using the spare keys that I always have with me.

"Mom, it's time to go." I called out.

"Coming Percy" she yelled back.

She walked down the stairs with Paul right behind her.

"Can't I come too?" Paul asked.

"Sorry Paul, only Primordials or gods can enter the area that we are going to without being killed. My mom can come because she was a primordial by birth only her powers have been locked away."

"It's ok Paul, I'll tell you what happened after we come back." my mom said

"Ok Sally, see you later." he said closing the door.

As I turned around, I pressed the lock button on my car keys making my car transport back to the garage of my palace. After it disappeared, I pressed a button on my shirt that lets Chaos know that we are ready to be teleported to his realm. He opened up this huge black Vortex in front of the three of us. All of us slowly walked into it and walked out on the other side. But it wasn't New York anymore. It was the Void, Home of Chaos. It was a huge palace double the size of the Empire State building and 20 times as wide. It was mostly black and white with a pure gold statue of Chaos that was 15 feet tall on the top of the palace.

"No" my mom said as she looked at the palace.

Suddenly Chaos appeared in front of us and touched all of us once teleporting us to a completely white room like the one where I received my Domains.

"Yes Percy, this is actually the room where primordials receive their domains. It's a part of my own castle." Chaos said reading my mind.

"That's cool"

"Yes and now you will all receive your domains as Primordials!" Chaos said shooting silver blasts of power into all three of us as I fell unconscious.

 **Line Break**

I slowly sat up and stretched as I remembered where I was. I looked to the side to see my mom still on the floor and Poseidon sitting on the floor just like I was.

"What happened Chaos, why did we all get knocked out?" I asked

"That was because becoming a Primordial means that you get a lot of power. Because all of this power entered you guys at once, you were knocked out."

"Why is my mom still knocked out while we are okay?"

"You and Poseidon were already gods while your mother was a demigod or demi-primordial. You two had more power than her. Now, between you three the power level is Percy, you are the strongest and most powerful, then Sally, then Poseidon is the least powerful of you three. But he is still stronger than any god or Titan and other Primordials. The only one at your power right now Percy, is me."

As he was saying my mom woke up to see me and Poseidon with shocked looks on our faces.

"Why are you two so shocked?" she asked.

After we explained she had the same look on her face as well.

"Ok, since all of you are awake, you shall know your Domains. Percy you shall be known as Lord Perseus Primordial god of Time, Procreation, Swordsmanship, Technology, the Sky, and Minor Primordial of Creation. Sally you shall be known as Lady Selena Primordial goddess of Light, Motherhood, Darkness and Fire. Finally Poseidon, you shall be known as Lord Poseidon Primordial god of Water, Horses, Mountains and Terrains, and the Earthshaker. I know I added god of mountains and terrains to Poseidon while I added sky and Technology to Perseus but someone has to be the Primordial of the Mountains and Terrains after Ourea faded and same with the sky after Ouranus faded. As for Percy's domain of technology I thought there should be a god of it considering how many people are relying on it. I chose Percy as he knew more about technology than the two of you."

"Ok, Chaos since you said we could either be Olympians or get a wish, I would like to ask something. It is a wish from all the other gods." I said

"Sure, I will transport to the the throne room."

Right after he transported me, Poseidon called a meeting. One by one, all the gods appeared. I started to speak.

"Chaos said I could either stay the 13th Olympian or get any wish I want. I choose to ask you guys about the wish. But first you must swear on the name of Chaos to grant me my wish. If you go back on this, you will fade from existence."

"I swear by the name of Chaos to grant Perseus' wish." they all said in unison.

"My wish is that all of the gods should claim their children by the time they are 11. If they are not in camp-half blood by the age of 11, you should personally send a satyr to pick them up."

"Also, in addition to that, you can speak and interact with your children as you please. I am removing that ancient law." said Chaos

"Thanks Chaos" all the gods yelled out.

"Chaos gave me the same option. I choose to get my wish as well. All the gods, minor and major need cabins at Camp Half-Blood. No more stuffing everyone into Hermes' Cabin. I've been trying to get that passed for a millennia but never works. Now you guys swore on Chaos' name to do it." Poseidon said.

"Yes Poseidon and Perseus. We will start on these wishes as soon as possible." The gods said in unison.

"Zeus, since the Olympian council can't go below 12 people I say, how about adding Hades and Hestia to the council making it 13 gods again."

"That is a great solution Chaos, thanks for the idea." Zeus said calling Hades and Hestia into the throne room.

"Hades and Hestia, by the idea of Chaos, you two are officially Olympians while Perseus and Poseidon aren't part of the council anymore as they are primordials." he said as my throne and my dad's throne changed to a fiery red throne and a black, jewel encrusted throne respectively. Hestia and Hades walked over to and sat in their thrones overflowing with happiness.

"Also, I need to tell all of you who the threat mentioned in the great prophecy. They are Gaea and Tartarus."

* * *

 **Okay, another chapter done. I hope this is a good chapter. Please review.**


	9. Author's note

**Author's Note: I might not be posting for a while as I need to pull my grades up. Sorry for the followers. Once they get back up, I'll be back to posting regularly again. At max 2-3 months I think.**


	10. New Allies?

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, still.**

 **My grades are going back up again so I'm posting again. Hello again.**

 **Percy's POV**

"Gaea and Tartarus" said Chaos.

"Whoo. I just became a super powerful Primordial but I still to deal with wars." I thought glumly.

"The reason that I'm telling all of you now is that in this war, I will not be fighting on either side." said Chaos

"How will we able to defeat 2 primordials and their armies?" asked Zeus.

"You will be able to defeat them because because you have the 3 most powerful primordials on your side. Also, in addition to this, you also have the strongest child of Zeus by far, Jason and the strongest child of Hades, Nico at your side as well. Percy is the powerful son of Poseidon and I'm thinking that this is not just any coincidence that these 3 most powerful children were born around the same time. Also, I give Hades permission to revive the soul of Bianca diAngelo as she will be a really important asset in the war against Gaea and Tartarus. Though some monster attacks have started, it will be two to three years before Tartarus and Gaea come out fully to battle. Gaea will also raise the Giants again. Technically, they can only be killed by a god and demigod working together. The only problem with is that when you Olympians fought them the last time, you all were at full power because all the people knew about you and worshipped you. To defeat them, you will need to reveal yourselves to the mortals again. Also, Gaea and Tartarus have allied themselves with monsters from all different mythologies and Loki from Norse mythology. You will have to ally yourselves with the gods from the Norse and Hindu mythologies to have a chance at beating all of them. Though Percy, Sally and Poseidon can fight Gaea and Tartarus, they are still new Primordials and have to learn about their powers completely which could take decades. On the other hand, Gaea and Tartarus know about every single power that they possess. So it will take their combined might to defeat the two enemy primordials. Zeus, you and the other Olympians with the other gods will need to defeat the rest of the armies."

"But Chaos, I thought the Norse gods faded and we don't know where the Hindu gods are right now." Athena said.

"No Athena, the Norse gods didn't fade away. They are hiding in Asgard after Loki betrayed them. The Hindu gods are still in their normal places based on their domains. Me, Odin of Norse gods and Vishnu of the Hindu gods can contact each other. I will help arrange a meeting between all of you. Most Hindu gods don't have actual demigods, their children are blessed upon the mortals that deserve it and they have unique gifts. The Norse demigods are in a camp called Camp Norse."

"Ok, but how do we meet them?" I asked

"After we meet the Norse gods, some of the Norse gods along with Percy and Poseidon will go to Camp Norse and convince them that the Greeks and Romans aren't bad. The Hindu demigods are with their own parents. Unlike you guys, the Hindu gods and Norse gods actually look after all their children." Chaos said making some gods start yelling. He silenced them with a shut up and continued, "I will contact the main gods from the other mythologies in some time, but in the mean time, take care of your children now since you are no longer held back by that ancient law. I will see you all in about 10 days with more information. For now, Percy, Sally and Poseidon can stay here if they want to for some time but I'm leaving. See ya." he said walking away in a Vortex.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know this is shorter than my pervious chapters but it is an important chapter. The Norse and Hindu gods will come in the next couple chapters. I know about them because I'm actually Hindu and read a lot of Norse mythology. Hope this chapter is good. Read and Review Please.**


	11. Bianca's back

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Rick Riordan does.**

 **A/N: Also, the pairing is Percy and Bianca as there aren't a lot of those stories out there. Sorry in advance if the love scenes between those two aren't good later on. I honestly don't think I'm good at that but this is my first fanfic. I'm trying things. Also for this story, I'm making it so Percy loved Bianca and Bianca loved Percy before she died and she never became a hunter in my story. It's fanfic, we can do what we want right. Finally, the polls have closed. The romans and greeks won't like each other because of the Athena Parthenos.**

 **Percy's POV**

I'm at the entrance of the palace of Hades waiting for him to open the doors and let me go inside. After making me wait for 5 minutes, Hades finally called me in. The reason that I was here was to bring Bianca back to life which I was really excited for. The thing that most people didn't know was that before she died on the quest to free Artemis, me and Bianca actually fell in love with each other. It was kind of like a love at first sight thing. Anyways, me and Hades were now walking toward Elysium with Thanatos. When we finally reached it, Hades took out his sword and touched the edge of the gates with it letting us all walk in. Suddenly Hades disappeared and reappeared with Bianca by his side. I'm guessing that people can still age in Elysium because though Bianca was 12 when she died, she looked about 15 now and was 5 foot 5 but still short next to me.

"Why am I here?" Bianca asked not knowing who I am because of how much I changed.

"You are here because there is a new war coming up with two of the primordials. Chaos gave me and Percy permission to bring you back to life" said Hades.

"Then where's Percy?" she asked confused.

"I'm right here." I said loudly shocking her.

She ran to me and hugged me.

"Wow, you really changed."

"Yeah, turning into a god can do that to you"

"Wait you're a god?" she said shocked for like the tenth time that day.

"Yup, I'm the Primordial God of Time, Swordsmanship, Procreation, the Sky, Technology and the Minor Primordial of Creation and grandson of Chaos, the Creator of the Universe." I said shocking her again. Normally some would faint but dead can't faint so she stayed conscious.

"Thanatos, why don't we bring her back to life before Percy tells her anymore shocking news." said Hades

"Yes, that's a really good idea" said Thanatos.

Together, they gathered glowing white balls of energy in their hands and touched Bianca with them. Like a paper towel absorbs water, Bianca absorbed the energy balls into her body making it glow. Suddenly, there was a burst of energy so bright that everyone there shut their eyes. After the glow faded away, Bianca was standing there looking solid. I slowly went over to her and touched her hand. The second after I did, Bianca fainted out of shock. I quickly summoned a glass of water and dumped it on her face waking her up.

"Why did you that?" she asked looking murderously at me.

"Well, you fainted and I wanted you to wake up. Plus I thought this would be more fun."

As I said this, Thanatos left leaving me, Hades and Bianca standing at the gates of Elysium. We both touched her on the shoulder flashing her to Olympus. Once we got there, Hades sent out a blast of energy into the ceiling calling a council meeting. One by one, all the gods flashed in.

"As per the order of my grandfather, we have freed Bianca." I said to the council.

"Percy, why don't you take her with you and inform her on everything that happened in the past couple years. Also, get Nico and both of you train her on using her powers to the full extent." Zeus said.

"Yes Zeus." I said

"Well, then this meeting is over." Zeus said flashing out.

"Hades, can you stay for a bit, I need to talk to you." I said

"Sure, about what?" he asked.

"Ok, no one other than Bianca and me know this but we fell in love during the quest to save Artemis. I'm guessing Bianca still loves me and I know I still like her."

"I do still love you." said Bianca

"Percy, did you really think I didn't know that. She was my daughter and just got freed from the Casino at that time. I was watching her non-stop. You can't even imagine how sad I was when I couldn't save her due to the ancient law. Also, I approve of her choice. If my daughter's happy, that's all I care about." he said flashing out leaving me and Bianca grinning in the middle of the throne room.

"So, Bianca do you want to go to my palace?"

"Sure, let's go"

I grabbed her hand and flashed her to my huge palace on Olympus. It was a black and green palace with stables for Blackjack next to it. The whole palace was designed by my friends Annabeth and Beckendorf. The door itself was made out of pure gold and only those who I allow can open it. So far it is my dad, my mom, Chaos, Annabeth, Beckendorf and Tyson. The Stoll brothers can only enter if I am next to them. Anyways, I went to a pad next to the door which can only be touched by me and entered the name of Bianca granting her complete access to my palace. I grabbed her hand and took her inside.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so this chapter was mostly about Bianca. I am going to post the next chapter in the next one or two days. I hope this chapter is good. Review Please.**


	12. Not a Virgin anymore

**Disclaimer** : **I don't own anything.**

 **Percy** **POV**

As I took her inside, I locked the door just by thinking about it. I showed her everything inside my house and the new version of Riptide which was next to my bed.

"Percy, you said that your grandfather was Chaos, how can he be your grandfather if your father is Poseidon."

"That's because he's the father of my mother."

After this, I slowly brought her up to date on everything that happened in the past couple years and the whole story of my mother, Chaos and how I was the first tri-blood.

"So, your the god of Sex and Time. How many people did you fuck after getting godhood?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Fine, I've fucked my mom, Artemis, and the whole hunt." I said.

"Wow, you fucked Artemis and the Hunt?"

"You're not mad that I kinda cheated on you?" I said showing the loyal side of me.

"Percy, when you did this, I was dead and you moved on. Plus, with that combination of powers, I'm surprised you didn't fuck more people."

I just stood there shocked at the words of my girlfriend.

"Plus, I'm going to see first-hand how it is to get fucked by you" she said pushing me onto the bed.

I was shocked again at how willing she was. I mean she gave me a couple blowjobs before she died but never fucked.

"You sure Bianca?" I asked.

"Yeah, I always regretted that I died a virgin but now you are gonna clear that." she said pulling her shirt and jeans off leaving her in black bra and panties with skulls on it. Her boobs and ass also got a lot bigger after she died. Now, she had C-cup boobs and a perfect ass. I snapped my fingers leaving both of us completely naked. She got on knees and started to stroke my dick while slowly licking the head. While she was doing this, I flipped her upside down so that her pussy was in my face. I slowly started licking it while she started to deep throat my dick. After about 15 minutes I came in her mouth while she came on my face. After she got back down on the bed normally, I went over to her and positioned myself at her entrance.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

I slowly pushed in till I reached her hymen. I pulled back out a little before thrusting back in really hard breaking her hymen and making her scream. If my palace wasn't soundproof, the whole Olympus would have heard it. She was so tight it felt like her pussy itself was squeezing my dick. Then her walls started to tighten around my dick making me realize that she was going to cum as I continued to thrust into her. She came covering my dick in her cum. I continued without stopping for another 15 minutes before I pulled out and came all over her boobs and some in her hair. We fell asleep like that still covered in cum.

 **Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter and that I said day or two in the last chapter. But I was down with the cold and had a headache so I wasn't allowed near any computers. Even now I'm posting from my phone. As always review please.**


	13. Hey Hestia

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Percy POV**

I woke up to see Hestia standing in my room in her 8 year old form. Bianca was still naked and sleeping next to me.

"Hey Hestia. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need a fuck after so much time of remaining a virgin. I thought who better to take my virginity than the Primordial god of Procreation."

"But Hestia, you're my aunt."

"Really, you didn't care about fucking your mom."

"How do you know about that?"

"You really think I don't look after my only champion."

"Fine, but can you change to something older. You look eight."

She changed into her super hot 18 year old form. Only thing is she was still wearing her 8-year old clothes so it got torn except for her bra and panties. I don't why an 8-year old would need a bra but at that time, I didn't care. Her panties were so tight they weren't even covering anything. Her small red bra couldn't cover her huge DDD boobs which were hanging from the bra. I walked over to her and snapped my fingers leaving her completely nude. I grabbed her boobs and started to suck on the left one while I played with her right nipple. After some time, I switched this and continued for another five minutes after which I stopped and walked over to the sleeping Bianca. I summoned a glass of water and splashed it on Bianca's face making her wake up.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because we are going to fuck Hestia."

Hestia got on top of Bianca and they started making out. I grabbed Hestia's ass feeling how soft and nice it was. I slapped it and watched her ass jiggle. I knelt down and started to lick her pussy while Bianca started to squeeze her boobs. I stood up after 5 minutes and positioned myself at her entrance. I pushed in slowly into her tight virgin pussy making her moan. She was really tight after being a virgin for more than the past 3,000 years. Bianca started kissing her silencing her. When I finally reached her hymen, I pulled back and thrust in really hard breaking it. I kept thrusting in but I soon felt the tightening in my balls meaning I was going to cum.

"I'm going to cum" I yelled.

I pulled out and came in her hair and on her ass causing her bright red hair to turn into a whitish color.

She stood up and left as me and Bianca hopped back onto the bed and fell asleep.

 **A/N: I know this is another smut chapter but next chapter is going to be a normal one.**


	14. Meet the Norse gods

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **I know it's been a very long time, but I've been really busy. Still sorry.**

 **Percy POV**

I was waiting inside my house in New York. Me and Chaos are going to meet the Norse gods Odin and Thor today while we will meet the Hindu gods tomorrow. Suddenly two huge flashes appeared in front of us and there stood two young men in complete armor. One held a spear and had an eyepatch while the other other had a hammer made of some metal that I couldn't recognize. The spear was the same metal and the man holding it was the King of Norse gods, Odin. The man with the hammer was Thor, the Norse god of lightning.

"Hello Thor, Hello Odin." I said greeting them.

"Hello Chaos, Hello Perseus." they replied

"Just call me Percy."

"Sure."

"Well, let's go to our camp." Said Thor.

We all suddenly disappeared in a huge light and appeared in front of two huge golden gates.

* * *

 **I know it's been a long time. Sorry guys. Will update more quickly. This is just a small chapter to show I'm still here. The actual is going to be coming tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.**


	15. Welcome to Camp Norse!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Percy POV**

There was a huge sign across the top of the gates saying CAMP NORSE.

"Welcome to Camp Norse! All the demigods are here and their mortal parents live here as well on the opposite side in their own houses. The children live with their parents." said Thor.

I was actually quite surprised by that as it wasn't allowed in Greek camp.

As we walked in behind Thor and Odin, most of the demigods started to bow to the powerful gods in front of us while looking at us in confusion. Though they did not know who me and Chaos were, they could sense the power that was rolling off of us.

"Demigods, all of you gather in the middle of camp. We have an important announcement to make." said Odin.

"Yes Odin" came the reply from the demigods as they hurried off.

"Odin, how come all the demigods called you by your name instead of saying lord?" I asked.

"That's because the norse gods all have genes and because of that, everyone is related. Would you call the people in your family as lord and lady?"

"No"

"That is why. We are all one family. Only difference is that we are more powerful because we're full gods and they're demigods. Also they aren't immortal."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense"

"Ok, come on guys. The announcement my father was talking about is about you two and the other mythologies. We can't explain without you there," said Thor.

All of us walked to the centre of camp which was actually a modern auditorium and the demigods were all seated waiting for us.

"Hello everyone. I want everyone to be calm." Odin said and after a brief pause continued " the Greek, Roman and Hindu mythologies are all true. Greek and Romans have most of the same gods just called differently with minor changes"

There was a shocking silence which was broken by a person sitting in the front row saying "Ok, but what is the point of telling us this now?"

"The point is ,Steven, that there is soon going to be a war in which this entire universe is going to threatened. There is no chance of beating our opponents without all four mythologies working together." said Thor

"What is the threat that can cause so much damage?" Steven asked.

"We will tell all of you in some time. But first meet Perseus Jackson, the Greek and Roman Primordial God of Time, Procreation, Swordsmanship, Technology, the sky, and Minor Primordial god of Creation" Thor announced which started clapping from all the demigods.

"Next, here is Chaos the Greek and Roman Primordial god of Creation, Creator of this universe and the first primordial." Odin announced which made the applause get louder as the demigods were clapping for both gods.

"Hello everyone, I'm Perseus but you can all call me Percy. We still have to meet the Hindu gods and their demigods. Once we meet them and fix a time and place, we will get all the demigods together and tell everyone what the threat is. In the mean time, some of the other gods in our mythology will be speaking to the Romans and telling them the same thing we told you."

"Me and Thor will also be accompanying Percy and Chaos to meet the Indian gods. Currently, these are the only four mythologies with gods and demigods that can fight the threat."

Saying this, all of the gods flashed out heading to our own homes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone. I will be posting the meeting with Indian mythology in two chapters. Also, I know there are a lot more mythologies than four out there but these are the only four I actually know so that's all I'm including. Sorry, this was not supposed to offend anyone but I learned about Greek and Roman mythologies from Percy Jackson, Norse because I was really interested and I am actually Hindu so I know about them. And though the gods actually speak different languages, everyone will be speaking in English cause I don't know that many languages.**

 **A/N 2: The next chapter will include a lemon but the starting is a normal continuation of the story.**


	16. Wisdom and Death's Princess

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Lemon in this** **chapter**

 **Percy POV**

When I got to the throne room, everyone was waiting for me.

"Hey Percy, what happened at the Norse camp?" asked Zeus

"Hello, me and Chaos informed all the demigods about the other mythologies but we didn't mention the threat yet. Tomorrow me, Chaos, Thor and Odin will meet the Hindu gods and decide when to tell all the demigods about the threat. What happened with the Romans and Greeks?"

"All of them got very angry in the beginning but when we mentioned about the threat and after Zeus said he would blast whoever didn't listen, they started listening. After they understood why there was a Roman Camp/ Greek camp everyone settled down and agreed to meet their counterparts."

"Wow, the Norse were a lot calmer. Hopefully the Hindu gods are calm as well. Well, I will talk to you guys after the meeting with the Hindu Gods."

After I said this all the gods flashed away leaving me there with only Athena.

"Percy, I know you are a lot more powerful now than you were before but just to let you know, Gaea is many times more powerful than anything you have ever faced before. I offer you my help in learning about your powers." she said

"Thank you Athena, I will ask after I am a little more free," I said.

I suddenly noticed that she looked a lot more sexier than she normally does. Instead of the greek clothes, now she was wearing tight jeans and tank top. I knew I wanted to fuck her. I suddenly stopped time.(Before I could only do it for about 20 mins at a time but now i can do it for 2 hours.) I puled her shirt off revealing her boobs as she was not wearing bra. She had big D cup boobs with large pink nipples. I walked over and grabbed them slowly squeezing them. I let go and resumed time. Athena looked down and realised what happened. She started to get angry but I started to change her mind so she thinks she wants to fuck me instead( **A/N: One of his powers from the sex domain.)** She took her pants off revealing her completely shaved pussy. I snapped my fingers making all of my clothes vanish. She got on her knows and started to stroke my dick. As she started this, I flashed both of us to my room at my palace on Olympus. Except I forgot one small thing.

"Percy, what's going on?" Bianca said.

I turned around to see Bianca with a confused look on her face and completely nude as no one but me, and can go into that room(I can bring other people in as well). I started explaining what was happening and slowly her expression changed from that of confusion to a smirk.

"From now on, if you want to have sex with someone that is a goddess, I want in" she said shocking me a little but I agreed to it as I liked the idea.

Athena came over and started sucking my dick while Bianca came over to me and whispered in my ear to conjure a strap-on. After I did, she wore it and went behind Athena who was still sucking my dick. I pulled Athena up and sat down on my bed and told her start sucking my dick again. Bianca suddenly thrust into Athena's pussy making her moan loudly and sent vibrations down my dick. After another 20 minutes, Athena had already came twice by then, I shot my cum down Athena's throat and surprisingly she swallowed all of it. Athena got up as Bianca lied down on the bed and removed the strap-on. I gave Bianca a blessing that allows her to grow a real dick whenever she wants to and it will disappear when she wills it to be gone. She used it right away and grew a dick that was about 8 inches long. She motioned for Athena to get on her new dick. Athena slowly slid down on it causing Bianca and herself to moan in pleasure as she started to ride Bianca. I went behind Athena and suddenly thrust into her ass making her scream. I continued pounding her in the ass till all of us came at the same. I came in her ass, Bianca in her pussy and she squirted on the bed. I sat back down on the bed as Bianca vanished the dick and slid her pussy down on my dick. I started to thrust into her squeezing her boobs and making out with her. Athena got down on her knees and started to lick Bianca's butt hole. Soon, I came in her pussy but she wouldn't get pregnant unless I allowed it so it did not matter that I did that. I magically attached the strap-on to Athena and switched places with her. Athena thrust into Bianca's pussy while they started to play with each other's boobs. I thrust into Bianca's tight ass and while I was playing with Athena's right nipple with one hand, I started to slap Bianca's ass with the other. Athena pulled out and put her pussy in Bianca's face making her lick her pussy. I pulled and came all over Athena's boobs and hair and on Bianca's ass. Athena put her clothes on and flashed out leaving the strap-on behind. Bianca slid over to me and started to massage my dick with her boobs till i came on her face. After we cleaned up, I put my dick in Bianca's ass and we both fell asleep with my dick in her ass and my hands holding onto her boobs.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, I honestly thought this was better than most of my other lemons. Please read and review. The chapter with the meeting of the Hindu gods will be up sometime before Monday next week. Also I have a plan of making Bianca immortal as Percy's wife in a couple chapters. Should she be a minor Primordial goddess or just an immortal with Percy's blessing. Put the answer in the reviews because I kind of learned most people don't pay that much attention to polls.**


	17. Hindu Gods and a bigger war

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: From now on, the story gets more serious and there will not be as many lemons in the story.**

 **Percy POV**

I was waiting for Chaos along with Thor and Odin so that we can go meet the Hindu gods. There was a flash as Chaos appeared wearing a business suit. I felt odd because I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt while everyone else was wearing suits. But I honestly doubted the gods would think I'm bad because I'm wearing jeans.

"Hello everyone, are you all ready?" Chaos asked.

"Yes" we all answered holding our hands together.

Chaos held my right hand and we flashed away to what looked like a mansion the size of Chaos' with a green statue of a snake's hood on top. As we walked closer, the snake started to hiss making me realize that the snake wasn't a statue it was an actual snake. I was about to take Riptide out but Chaos motioned for me not to while Thor and Odin looked like they knew already.

We entered the palace and there were two people waiting for us wearing jeans and t-shirts showing off their biceps which were about the same size as mine. I could tell just by being near them that they had the same amount of power that me, Chaos, Odin and Thor possessed making the six of us the most powerful beings in all the mythologies combined( **A/N: In this story only Greek, Roman, Norse and Hindu mythologies exist** ).

"Hello everyone, my name is Vishnu," said the god in the blue shirt, " and this is Shiva" he said pointing to the god in gray shirt next to him.

"Hello my name is Perseus, and this is Thor," I said pointing to the Norse god of Thunder and trying to be formal " and I believe you know Odin and Chaos"

"Yes we do. Though this is the first time meeting him, we know who Thor is and his domains are. May we know who you are Perseus." asked Shiva.

"Ok. But first please call me Percy. I like that name more. And I'm Chaos' own grandson and the Greek and Roman Primordial god of Swordsmanship, Procreation, Time, the Sky, Technology, and the Minor Primordial god of Creation. You didn't know about me because 1.) I'm only 16 and 2.) I was only made a god 2 months ago."

"Wow, I knew you must be powerful because your power was on par with us and the others but I could have never guessed you control time. Also why were you turned into a god?" they asked curiously.

I started to tell the story from when Chaos fell in love with my grandmother up to this point.

"O.K, now that we're done with that, let's get to the reason why this was called." Odin said

"Well, two primordials called Tartarus and Gaea are making a plan to take over this world by destroying the other gods. They are using help from most of the monsters from Greek and Roman myths. At the power the gods are now, it is almost impossible to defeat them. If they win, that is the end of this world."

"Also we learned only yesterday that Loki joined them and took almost all of the monsters along with him to help them." Thor said making us all look at him in shock.

"I didn't say anything till now because I knew we would be discussing this anyway." he said while we got where he was going with that.

"Ok, so far the only mythology without enemies fighting is the hindu one. Right?" I asked being hopeful.

"Actually wrong. There are still couple demons left led by Andhakasura and they might join Gaea and Tartarus if they get to know about this. We haven't been able to defeat them yet, only stop them from getting too powerful." said Shiva.

"Great news everywhere" said Vishnu sarcastically.

"Ok, till this meeting started we thought this was only with the Greek and Roman mythologies while the others could help us gain the upper hand. But now, clearly this is a war involving all the mythologies and we all need to work together to defeat the enemies." I said.

"We agree" came the answer from everyone.

"O.K, how about you two inform everyone that is a Hindu gods about this while we wait here. Also tell the demigods about the other mythologies but not about the threat. I want to tell all demigods about the threat at the same time. Then they will all feel equal and that might help the relations since the threat is from all the mythologies." I said.

They said ok and disappeared.

 **LINE BREAK(2 hours later)**

We were getting very bored when Shiva and Vishnu appeared back in the room with tired looks on their faces.

"Ok, we managed to convince everyone and also told everyone about it. They disagreed in the beginning but agreed when we mentioned the entire magnitude of the threat."

"Second, there is 1 bad news and 1 good news. What do you want first?" Vishnu asked.

"How about the good, we had a lot of bad already." Chaos replied.

"Well the good news is that the demigods were very calm and said they were excited to meet the other demigods. Now the bad news is that it has been confirmed that Andhakasura and his group have joined with Gaea and Tartarus." Shiva said

"Well, since Gaea and Tartarus are not fully awake yet, I am guessing that Loki and Andhakasura will be leading the armies till the Giants wake up. Then they will help lead as well." concluded Chaos.

"Ok, since all the demigods know about the camps and the gods know about the threat, when should we arrange for all the demigods to meet each other?"

"How about November 18th? I know me and Shiva are free on that day. We can also tell everyone about the threat on that day." Vishnu suggested.

"Yeah that works for us." I said

"They can all meet at my palace because it is not in use and it's in the middle of all the camps so no one has to travel more than the others." Shiva said.

We all agreed to this and flashed back to our own palaces trying to not think about the threat. By the time I got to my palace, Bianca was already sleeping so I just ate a pizza I conjured and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. Just to clarify, Andhakasura is a demon from a movie I watched called Damarukham. Also Loki is the bad guy from the norse side because I liked the movie Thor. Also should Bianca be a Primordial or an immortal with Percy's blessing. Put your answer in the reviews. Review please. It helps me write faster. Also none of the Hindu gods will be wearing traditional clothes like in the pictures. Those were descriptions from myths written thousands of years ago and this takes place in the year 2016(for now).**


	18. United We Stand

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Most of the story will be told from Percy's point of view because it's easier for me tell a story from a teenage guy's** **pov than a 10,000 year old gods' pov.**

 **Also I got 2 reviews voting for Bianca to be a immortal with Percy's blessing. Review to get your choice in. There will be two more weeks before I choose completely.**

 **There was never a prophecy for saving Athena Parthenos in this story. That's not such an important part and I think it will just waste time.**

 **Percy POV**

 **Camp Half-Blood** **amphitheater**

Gathering 300 demigods both from Rome and Greek in the same place was not easy. But instead of fighting like we expected, they got together and started to talk normally but you could feel the tension in the air. I knew it was because of the Athena Parthenos which made me resolve to make sure that we save the statue as soon as this meeting was over. I knew we would need a child of Athena but there was Annabeth so problem solved for that. Today was the day that all the mythologies would meet and get to know about the threat. Standing next to me were Odin, Shiva and Chaos. Thor was bringing the Norse to the palace while Vishnu was doing the same to the Hindus. I looked at Odin and asked him if he could conjure a podium for us. He agreed and conjured one. While the demigods were talking the three of us climbed onto the podium. I clapped trying to catch their attention. It failed miserably.

"Silence!" Chaos screamed making everyone shut up and look at us.

"Hello everyone. I am Odin King of the Norse gods and this is Shiva, one of the three most powerful Hindu gods with the others being Vishnu and Brahma. We will be transporting all of you to Shiva's palace in a bit."

"Where are the other two Hindu gods you talked about and why are you the only god from Norse?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Brahma is a peaceful god that only creates but doesn't fight while Vishnu is bringing the Hindu demigods to Shiva's palace. And as for the second question, I am not the only god from Norse. There is also Thor but he is bringing the Norse demigods to the palace. We are here because you guys never met us while the others did. Anymore questions?" stated Odin.

After seeing the silence Shiva stepped forward and snapped his fingers making a bluish-gray portal appear.

"When you go through portal, you will be transported to a room in my palace where the other demigods will be. Do not worry, it's not dangerous." Shiva said.

Slowly all the demigods went through the portal.

"I think the room will be big enough" Shiva said

"Hopefully this ends well" I said

"Don't jinx it" Chaos chided me.

"Fine" I said as we walked through the portal making it vanish from Camp-Half Blood as we all appeared in the room that Shiva was talking about except it was about 2 times the size of a football stadium.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that this is going to be big enough." I said a bit sarcastically.

Suddenly two more portals opened up and the other demigods walked in with Thor and Vishnu. Overall there were about 1050 demigods. But I knew that not all of them will be fighting. I didn't want anyone below the age of 13 to be fighting in the actual war. This was because I didn't want the people younger than that to be fighting in such wars now. Only problem about this was that these were only the demigods that were on our side. There were demigods on the opposing side as well.

"Hello everyone, now that all the demigods are here, you guys will get to know each other. You guys will have 3 and a half hours for this while we go eat something. All of you already had lunch so try to get to know everyone. No fighting. Shiva will instantly know if anyone tries to start fighting. Anyone that tries to fight will be punished severely."

We all flashed away to Shiva's dining hall and on the table were many types of Indian and Chinese foods on the table. We all sat down and started to eat.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **4 Hours later**

Me and the rest of the gods flashed back to the room where we found all the demigods from the different mythologies sitting together and at different tables playing games like truth or dare, 20 questions, Monopoly or they were just talking about movies or some were talking about their weapons and the properties of the weapons.

"Hello everyone, it looks like everyone got new friends." I said

"Yes" came the unanimous reply from everyone.

"Good, well everyone calm down and listen patiently. The reason we chose to let everyone know about the other demigods is because there is a new threat that threatens all of our mythologies and this whole universe." I said and gave a pause. The expressions on their faces was a little blank because they had no clue what the threat was while the Stoll Brothers and Annabeth were probably thinking "Oh, seriously. Another war".

"The threat is the Greek and Roman primordials Gaea and Tartarus have teamed up with Norse god Loki and the demon Andhakasura. Our estimation is that since it that since Gaea and Tartarus will take 3 more years to wake up, Loki and Andhakasura will be leading the armies. So we will have 3 years to prepare all the demigods and for the gods to get prepared for the war." I said.

I saw the scared reactions on their faces.

"We know that this is a big threat but we have most of the gods and most of the demigods on our side. We have hope that we can beat them. Now who is with me!" I said thinking that I really suck at these types of speeches.

Slowly everyone pulled out their weapons and they raised them in the air. The other gods also raised their own godly weapons in the air. I pulled out Riptide and raised it in the air. Me and Thor both raising our weapons at the same time caused electricity to explode out of our weapons and connected together to make lightning that was a glowing greenish-blue color which I could sense was at least 200 times the power of Zeus' strongest lightning bolt.

* * *

 **A/N: There is a reason for me to include that lightning thing. Thor and Percy will use that power in the future. Also I mentioned about Riptide's** **special metal in the 5th chapter. You guys will find out about that metal in the next chapter.**

 **Read and Review please guys.**


	19. Powers and Weapons Version 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Also I got 2 reviews voting for Bianca to be a immortal with Percy's blessing. Review to get your choice in fast**

 **I am thinking this is avery creative title for this chapter, if you don't like it, tell me in review. If you like it, tell me in review**

 **Percy POV**

Everyone jumped back in shock after the blue-green lightning shot out while me and Thor quickly lowered our weapons causing the lightning bolt to vanish. Odin came forward and try to calm them down.

"Do not worry anyone, since two lords of the sky lifted their weapons, the lightning shot out." he said as the crowd relaxed.

"Now all of you can go back to your respective camps and we will meet you guys in a little bit" said Odin.

All the demigods turned around and started to walk back through the portals.

Suddenly all the other gods turned to me and Thor and said at the same exact time "Explain"

"I don't why that happened. I raised my weapon because everyone else was." I said

"Same here" Thor said.

"Can I see your weapons?" Chaos asked.

We both handed him our weapons and the lightning show started again.

"Ok, Thor can I see your weapon first. Then Percy's" he said again clearly.

Since I put away my weapon, the lightning stopped.

Chaos lifted his weapon up easily as to which I was shocked and asked Thor while Chaos was inspecting the weapon.

"The only people that can lift my weapon must be at least as powerful as me and worthy of the weapon. As far as I know, us 6 are the only ones who can use the weapon without being crushed by it. I put that enchantment on it myself." he explained.

"Really, can you put that same enchantment on my sword, I do not want it to end up in the wrong hands." I asked

"Sure, I will do it after we are done with this."

"Well, this hammer is made of Uru metal which is as powerful as Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold combined. This weapon can store any amount of energy and can allow the wielder to channel his powers into it. Also it can change into any weapon that the wielder wants."

"Now, can I have your weapon Percy?" he asked

He looked at it and said, "This sword can change into any weapon in existence and can also store any amount of energy in it. It allows the wielder to channel his powers into it. Also in addition to Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, there is another metal in this."

"I know that, Hephaestus wouldn't tell me the name."

"Percy, I was just about to tell you. Seriously, listen for once."

"Sorry" I said feeling stupid

"The other metal is called Chaotic Silver."

"What? I never heard of that." I said as the other gods also nodded their heads agreeing with me.

"That is because it is a super rare metal. This was formed for the first when your grandmother Andromeda died. I cried for the first time in my life because she died. The tears that fell form my eyes went into the ground and later turned into this metal. Since I was in my giant form, the tear drops each were about a foot long. Since it was a part of my essence, the metal is really powerful. I thought I dug it all up and kept it safe but turns out, I missed a piece in my sadness and that ended up in your sword. Since your sword has it, it makes it more powerful than all of our weapons. I was thinking I could the remaining Chaotic silver to the other five weapons to make us all equal again. Also Thor, can you put that enchantment on all the weapons."

"Yes Chaos and I think that the silver thing is a great idea."

"Yes" the others agreed.

First Thor put that enchantment on all the weapons and we were happy to see that it works on all types of metals. Then Chaos flashed away and brought the remaining silver and all of us combined our powers to add it to the remaining weapons. It took that much power because the weapons were already formed and have been in use. It is a lot easier to mix it in while making the sword. Finally all of our weapons were back to equal power again.

"Percy, the reason Hephaestus didn't tell you was that he didn't know himself. And back to the original topic, since Percy and Thor are both gods of the sky and so powerful, together they can make a lightning bolt that is very powerful. But this will need some training. Since their weapons amplify their power, lifting both of them up and putting them next to each other caused the lightning. Once Thor and Percy master it, they will be able to make a lightning bolt of ten times more power than this one. Except since the bolt is that powerful, it will be tiring to use it more than twice a week."

"Cool" me and Thor said

"Oh my god, how immature are you guys?" said Shiva.

"Way too much" answered Odin and Chaos.

We all went back to our houses with everyone laughing and finally thinking that they had hope to win the war.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't if Chaotic silver is a real thing, I thought it sounded cool, and this chapter is mostly just a filler on all the things I never clarified. I think. Plus I am thinking now that the prophecy will be important only in finding the seven demigods that can fight the giants, the promise and the doors of death part. I'm not sure how important the doors of death are yet. I will post an update in some time guys. My exams are starting and I need to study but I will be updating as constantly as possible. I am very interested in this story so do not worry.**

 **Also thanks for the reviews** **everyone**

 **Read and Review please guys.**


	20. Planning Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Ok, the votes are in. It is final that Bianca is going to be an immortal with Percy's blessing. Thanks for the people that voted. Now on to the story.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

It has been twenty days since I found out about the powers of my weapon. Since I found out it can store energy in it, I've been pumping energy into it everyone night before falling asleep as I wake up with full energy the next day. Today there is a council meeting on Olympus. Only difference is that Chaos, me, Thor, Odin, Shiva and Vishnu will be there as well. We are going to decide when we were going to reveal to the mortals about the gods.

Right now, I was sitting in my palace watching the movie Avengers: Age of Ultron with Bianca. I almost started laughing when I saw Thor in the movie because Thor in real life looked nothing like that. Along with this, I had a huge collection of Indian movies recommended by Vishnu who, as it turns out, loved the Indian movies. Also had Chinese and Korean action and fantasy movies. Thor told me they were pretty awesome.

Suddenly, I felt that Zeus was calling a meeting.

"Sorry Bianca, I need to go the meeting. You finish this of and I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Ok," she said not sounding like she cared at all.

I left the room and sent messages to the other gods about the meeting. After I did, I flashed away into the throne room where the other gods were slowly coming in. Then, there was 5 huge flashes which blinded the other gods except for me and the other gods walked out. We all conjured two sofas each seating three and sat facing the olympians.

"Hello everyone. We are here to discuss about the revealing of gods to mortals. First, does anyone think we should not tell the humans about this?" Zeus asked. Ever since his son Jason became praetor at Camp Jupiter, he has been a lot more happy and fair.

"Yes, I do. The mortals could try and kill us when we do reveal to them." said Athena.

I was surprised at how less into the future she thought.

"Athena, one I'm pretty sure they won't do that as many still believe in God except not these versions exactly. So they will actually be happy that we chose to reveal ourselves. And if they do turn like you said, we can handle the small scale attacks. If it's a huge scale attack, then there is a primordial god of technology and Time at your side. I can control the technology used in on Earth for now. And I can stop time for 500 miles around me. I think that will be enough. Plus with all our combined power, we could stop all the humans in an instant and erase their memories of ever knowing about us." I said.

Athena sat down looking stupid and you could see the smile on Apollo's and Zeus' faces that someone finally outsmarted Athena. On my side, I was happy for the same reason as Apollo and Zeus while being surprised that the someone was me.

"Since no one else has an objection, we are going to tell the mortals about ourselves. This will make us stronger as more people will pray to us. Now let's decide on the date when we are going to do this."

"3 is a magical number for Greek and Roman, 9 is for Hindus and Norse. Since 3 is a factor of 9, let's find a date where we can get 9 out of it." Athena suggested and everyone agreed.

"Since today is December 8 2016, the numbers add up 29. Their sum is 11 and then 2. So finally, I think the date Jan 7 2017 would be good. The sum of the numbers is 18 and the digits of 18 add up to 9" Chaos said.

"You worked all that out in like 3 seconds!" I said shocked

"Yup, I've been alive since before people knew what math was. I think I would know this much." he said sarcastically.

"Ok, so we're going to announce to everyone about our presence on Jan 7, 2017. How many people are ok with this." Zeus asked.

Everyone except for Dionysus raised their hands because he was asleep in throne.

"Ok, then it's fixed. Does anyone have any ideas about how we are going to do this?" Zeus asked.

"Since there is almost a month time, we could request the media to make sure to throw a live coverage of us across all channels. Even if one or two misses, it will be in the newspaper. Also, we should take the show in the evening when more people would be home. Finally, we can take the Mist away once we tell everyone. The next day, we can go down to Earth and show ourselves in person. Also, I can make it so that gods is trending on all social media instantly. This will make people curious and they'll all see. Then it would start trending for real. Maybe take a couple of videos of ourselves and upload them. The world runs on social media nowadays." I said.

"See, I knew I was right when I made you Primordial of Technology." Chaos said proudly.

"Everything is decided. Until Jan 5th, we will be planning out everything and trying to set everything up. We will meet again on that day and continue together as a group. Till then, this meeting is dismissed." Zeus said, flashing out.

I said good bye and flashed away to my palace where Bianca was still watching T.V. I sat down and watched trying not to think about how much the world will change in the next month.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the longest I ever made I think. It is going to have a lot of detail so it will take some time to post guys.**

 **Read and Review**


	21. Everyone knows

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it**

 **Sorry for not posting in a long time guys. I'm still in school and we had midterms so it's getting really hard to post at regular intervals. There is a surprise in this chapter that will be hard to understand unless you know the Hindu mythology.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

 **7 Jan, 2017**

I was walking around in my palace on Olympus. Today was the day that we are going to reveal about the mythologies to all the people. Along with me, there were Chaos, Thor, Odin, Vishnu and Shiva who were also nervous. Bianca was next to me trying to calm me down.

"Percy, it's okay. You fought against so many titans, gods, and monsters. Telling the mortals about yourself shouldn't scare you. Plus even if it turns out to be bad, you can just make it so that it never happened." Bianca said.

"I wish it was that easy. I can control time to an extent but turning the time back for such a long time is close to impossible. Also to make sure that the gods know about this, I will have to have contact with them so they come back in time as well. Otherwise it will create many problems." I said.

"Ok, so it's not as easy as it's shown in the movies."

"No it is not"

"Well, it's almost time for you guys to go. Good luck and be safe." she told everyone and went back to her room.

All of us flashed to the throne room and summoned the council. I think that everyone was just as nervous as us because all of them flashed in at once. Everyone was on high-alert, even Dionysis.

"Ok everyone. Here is the video that we made about ourselves. I'm going to release it into the media now. State any objections now because once I launch the video, it will be impossible to back out." I said.

No one objected out loud though most of us were thinking about the danger this could pose. After some time, I tapped into my technology powers and created an official page on my name in Facebook, Twitter and other social media and launched this video in them. Also to boost the interest in this video, I made trend in top place worldwide until I chose otherwise.

I opened the views list for the video and saw that they were going through the roof. In 10 minutes, the video got a million hits. Only problem was that the comments made us realise that the most of the people thought this was a video with exceptionally good graphics but still not real.

"Ok, most people that watched that video are thinking that it was just a video with really good graphics while a few are believing it is true." I announced.

"Remember, I already said this would happen." Vishnu said.

"Well, it's a good thing that we had a backup plan." said Odin.

That was true. Our backup plan was to do a live broadcast onto all the major channels in the world. We already had an appointment with most of the channels. There was many acres of unused land close to Camp Half-Blood and we'll be telecasting it from there. Being a live show will make a lot more people convinced. Only Poseidon, Hades, me, Vishnu, Shiva, Odin, Thor, Athena and Chaos will be going. Also for any channels that aren't coming, I made it so that we had a 3 hour slot in every channel and I'll be telecasting it for those channels myself personally.

The 9 of us flashed down to the area near Camp Half-Blood and in five minutes, at 11:55 am, all the channels were there. I connected the live telecast across the world, stepped forward and started talking.

"Hello everyone, my name is Percy Jackson. The people that you see around me are Odin, Vishnu, Chaos, Athena, Thor, Shiva, Hades and Poseidon." I said pointing to the gods/goddess as I said their name. "This might shock you but all of us are gods and goddesses. All the gods from the Hindu, Greek/Roman and Norse mythologies are real and still here. Not just the gods, the entire mythologies are real. Also these three are the only mythologies that exist. All other mythologies or pantheons are actually non-existent."

I looked at news reporters and they were looking at us like we were crazy but I continued.

"The reason no one knew about this was that there has been something called the Mist which is essentially a magical layer that separates the mythical and mortal worlds. Once we remove this Mist, you will all be able to see us for who we are. But first, what do you see here?" I asked holding out riptide.

"A gun" came the answer.

"Now see what happens"

After I said this, all 9 of us focused our powers and shot out beams of power which completely destroyed the Mist across the world.

"Okay, we know you raised your hands up and a couple of lights shone but nothing is different here." said a reporter.

"Fine, look at the gun again," I said. Slowly the Mist around the weapon disappeared and you could see Riptide very clearly. I explained all of our domains and exactly what weapons and powers we had. We all gave a small demonstration of our powers and flashed back to Olympus in a way that Chaos, Shiva and Odin invented together. It makes it so that we don't have to take our true form so no one dies.

Once we got back to the throne room, I posted that interview and telecast on my official page and started trending it as well. This time, a lot more people believed it and it was all over the news. Also since, the mist was gone, everyone could see Olympus on top of the Empire State Building.

We flashed down to where the news reporters were gathered again.

"Why did you vanish in the first place, we still had 2 hours of your time and we still have an hour and a half." the reporters asked.

"We vanished to make sure that most people believed us." I said.

"Next, none of the gods showed themselves to the humans for hundreds or thousands of years. Why show yourselves now?" came a question.

I was about to answer but Vishnu stepped forward.

"We chose to tell everyone now because there is a war coming up. The war is between the gods and our enemies. Even though we didn't show ourselves, we made sure that the life on Earth went by nicely. But if our enemies win in this war, all the humans will be turned into their slaves. The last time we battled with them, all the humans knew about us and their prayers gave us the extra power that we needed to beat them. If the same armies returned, we would still be able to beat them but their strength multiplied hundred-fold. So, if the humans start praying for us again, we will have enough power to match them. The human armies are absolutely no match for them as you need godly powers and godly weapons to fight them."

We could see the dread on the people's faces but also hope as we were there. We decided to put on a show with our powers. Shiva and Hades brought up reanimated skeletons, Poseidon created a trident of water, Thor summoned a Mjolnir which was covered in lightning, Odin and Athena both summoned their powers and infused them with war power, Chaos created a new species of flower which can only be touched by those who have purse intentions, Vishnu showed his Dasavatharam( **A/N: ten forms** ) while I slowed down time for some birds that were flying.

"These are some of our basic powers that we have mastered already."

Everyone stared at us in awe and slowly left because the time was done. After this, Poseidon and Athena left back to Olympus while the rest of us had other work.

We flashed to where Indra was at the moment(his palace) and asked his permission to do something to which he happily agreed and also informed us that Duryodhana, Dusshasana and some other Kauravas were brought back to life by Gaea and Tartarus. After that we also asked the permission of Yama Dharma Raja, Vayu, and the Ashwini twins(a.k.a Ashwini Kumara) and they all agreed.

We all connected our hands and went to India and since it was so far away, we needed some extra power. It was a barren field. We bent down and brought up two skeletons which were brought back to life. We poured power into the skeletons till they looked like they did before they died. Before us were two men, one in normal ancient indian clothing and looked like he was in his late 20s while the younger one was a teenager of about 16 in magnificent battle armour. They were still unconscious and we brought up 4 more skeletons and did the same process again. All of these 4 men looked the same age as the first person and were wearing the same clothing. Vishnu made it so that they were all awake. In front of us were 4 people who were legendary warriors. Their names are:

Yuddhistir, Bhima, Nakul, Sahadev.

The other two were even greater warriors named:

 **Arjun and Abhimanyu.**

The Five Pandavas and Arjun's son Abhimanyu were alive again.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I said that the three were the only mythologies that existed. this wasn't meant to offend anyone. This is so that it is easier for me to write as I only know about these three. I know that the two most popular religions are Christianity and Islam and I have many friends in both but they aren't there in this story. There is also a reason for this that you will find out later in the story. Plus if the others were there, I felt the story would get too complicated.**


End file.
